


Mustavuori

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Implied Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustavuori oli aivan jämähtänyt, joskus kun ihmisiä katseli niin tuntui että hekin liikkuivat kuin hidastetussa filmissä. Tässä kaupungissa tosi-tv -tähtikin oli nähtävyys, ja kaduilla oli elämää vain sinä heinäkuun iltana kun keskustassa järjestettiin musiikkifestivaali, ja silloin, yhtenä päivänä, liikkeelle lähti koko Mustavuori. Koko saatanan Mustavuori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Äidinkielenopettaja

**Author's Note:**

> Yritin tuleettaa ummehtunut koulu-AU:ta supisuomalaisella pikkukaupunkimiljööllä ja sirpaleisella rakenteella. En tiedä onnistuinko.

Äidinkielenopettaja ei varmaankaan ollut alun perin mustavuorelaisia. Hänen puheessaan ei kuulunut hiventäkään maakunnalle tyypillistä murretta, mutta tätäkin enemmän hänen ulkopaikkakuntalaisuudestaan kieli hänen yleinen olemuksensa. Kukaan muu opettaja ei pukeutunut heidän koulussaan kauluspaitaan ja suoriin mustiin housuihin, sillä heidän mielestään yläkouluikäiset teinit eivät ansainneet moista satsausta ulkonäköön. Tämä yhdistettynä hänen viileän hillittyyn luonteeseensa johti lopulta siihen, että häntä pidettiin koulun henkilökunnan parissa nirppanokkaisena kaupunkilaisdiivana. Harvat oppilaatkaan pitivät hänestä, omituisesta lyhyenlännästä mustahiuksisesta miehestä, jolla oli kasvoillaan lähes poikkeuksetta lievää ärtymystä kuvastava ilme. Hän oli niitä opettajia joiden tunneilla ei meluttu tai riehuttu, sillä kukaan ei halunnut saada äidinkielenopettajaa hermostumaan. 

Erenistä äidinkielenopettajassa oli kuitenkin jotain vastustamattoman kiehtovaa. Hän ei osannut tarkalleen sanoa mitä se oli, mutta siinä missä muut inhosivat ankaraa ja epäystävällistä opettajaa, niin Eren melkeinpä odotti hänen tuntejaan ja sitä, kuinka äidinkielenopettaja pyytäisi luokkaa olemaan hiljaa ja alkaisi pehmeällä ja rauhallisella äänellä kertaamaan heille adessiivin ja allatiivin eroa, ilmekään värähtämättä. Hänessä oli sitä aitoa aikuismaista kypsyyttä, jota Erenin ikäiset kutsuivat "tylsyydeksi" tai "jämähtäneisyydeksi". Siitä täytyi olla kauan kun opettaja oli ollut nuori ja levoton, vaikutti melkein siltä ettei tämä ollut koskaan ollutkaan nuori vaan hän oli iätön, ainaisen hillitty ja eteerinen. Eren mietti usein itsekseen että voisiko hänestäkin tulla joskus samanlainen järkevä ja yleisesti arvostettu henkilö kuten äidinkielenopettajasta. Hän ei ehkä haluaisi olla yhtä tympeä, mutta yhtälailla arvonsa tunteva kuitenkin. 

Eräänä lokakuisena torstai-aamuna Eren kiirehti äidinkielen tunnille kannoillaan parhaat ystävänsä Armin ja Mikasa, 9A-luokalla hekin. Kiirehtiminen ei olisi tullut tarpeeseen, eivät he oikeastaan olleet edes myöhässä, opettaja ei ollut edes vielä saapunut. Eren kuitenkin jännitti tuntia hieman, sillä tänään opettaja oli luvannut palauttaa heidän kirjoittamansa aineet. Hän oli toivonut pystyvänsä tekemään vaikutuksen äidinkielenopettajaan ja oli siksi valinnut mahdollisista kirjoitelman aiheista kaikista vaativimman. Hän oli paneutunut kirjoittamiseen aivan erityisellä tarmolla, joka oli erikoista sillä hän ei noin yleisesti ottaen kokenut äidinkielenopiskelua järin kiinnostavana tai mielekkäänä. Kyllähän he kaikki suomea osasivat puhua ilman sijamuotoja ja kirjallisuuskritiikkiäkin. Puheensorina luokassa vaikeni oitis kun äidinkielenopettaja avasi oven ja saapasteli sisälle päättäväisin askelin. Kuten aina, hänellä oli mukanaan harmaa posliininen teekuppi, jota hän piteli kädessään kummallisella tavalla. Hän otti pitkän siemauksen teestään ennen kuin aloitti tunnin.

Eren oli kirjoittanut kirjoitelmansa otsikolla _Nykyisen puoluepolitiikkamme haitat ja hyödyt_. Saatuaan aineen takaisin hän katsoi pitkään paperin yläkulmaan kirjoitettua numeroa 6+ ja opettajan siistillä käsialalla kirjoitettua tylyä kommenttia: _Näkemyksesi aiheeseen ovat huomattavan epäkypsiä_. Eren ei voinut väittää, että opettaja olisi täysin erehtynyt, sillä hän ei todellakaan ollut järin perehtynyt politiikkaan. Hän huomasi punankynän jäljestä, että hän oli kirjoittanut sanan "sosiaalidemokraattinen puolue" väärin. Se nolotti Ereniä, sillä hän tiesi hyvin kuinka paljon hänen ihailunsa kohde inhosi yhdyssanavirheitä. Hänestä seuraavassa pulpetissa istuva Mikasa vilkuili hänen esseetään silmäkulmastaan.  
"Huono homma", hän sanoi hengityksensä alta. Eren virnisti hänelle ja tunki paperin reppuunsa. Mitäpä pienistä, uusia esseitä tulisi varmasti vielä kirjoitettua.

Seuraavaksi äidinkielenopettaja kehotti oppilaita kaivamaan laukusta esiin kirjan _Suuri Illusioni_ , joka pitäisi olla luettuna puolentoista viikon päästä. Eren katseli edessään lojuvaa kirjaa, se oli hänen äitinsä vanha ja täynnä kahvitahroja. Hän oli aloittanut lukemisen mutta koki kirjan jokseenkin vaikeaselkoiseksi ja vanhanaikaiseksi. Hän toivoi että opettajat antaisivat luettavaksi jotain hauskoja ja nykyaikaisia kirjoja, mutta sen sijaan he joutuivat lukemaan sellaisia teoksia kuten _Tuntematon Sotilas_ ja _Seitsemän Veljestä,_ joilla ei ollut mitään tekemistä nykyajan kanssa. Eren mietti mielessään että lukikohan äidinkielenopettajakin vapaa-aikanaan vain vanhanaikaisia klassikkokirjoja vai tarttuiko hän joskus johonkin tämän vuosituhannen puolella kirjoitettuun. Eren huokaisi. Ei ollut helppoa oppia olemaan sivistynyt ihminen.

Opettaja antoi heille muutamia kysymyksiä, joihin hän kehotti kiinnittämään huomiota kirjaa lukiessa. Erenin ajatus harhaili ja hän keskittyi piirtämään vihkonsa kulmaan kuvia rotista. Erenillä oli kaksi lemmikkirottaa, harmaa ja valkomusta. Niiden käytöksestä olisi saanut kirjoitettua hyvän esseen, mutta äidinkielenopettaja ei näyttänyt ihmiseltä, joka pitäisi rotista. Hän piti tavaransa aina puhtaana ja järjestyksessä, ja rotathan liitettiin törkyyn ja likaisuuteen. Oikeasti rotat eivät olleet ollenkaan likaisia, vaan vallan mukavia ja sosiaalisia eläimiä. Ongelmia koitui ainoastaan silloin, kun ne iskivät hampaansa Erenin vaivalla laskemiin matematiikan kotitehtäviin. Hän piilotti rottakuvat kätensä alle opettajan kierrellessä luokassa ja toivoi ettei tämä huomannut mitään.

Tunti kului loppuun ja oppilaat valuivat luokasta ulos. Eren kehotti Mikasaa ja Arminia menemään edeltä ulos mutta jäi itse vielä pakkaamaan tavaroitaan liioitellun hitaasti. Äidinkielenopettajaa ei näyttänyt suuremmin kiinnostavan Erenin läsnäolo, hän kaivoi laatikosta rätin ja pullon puhdistusainetta ja alkoi pyyhkiä työpöytäänsä. Eren katsoi pöydälle jäänyttä kirjaa, ja otti sen sitten käteensä ja nousi seisomaan. Opettaja lopetti toimensa ja käänsi viileän katseensa häneen. Eren huomasi ensimmäistä kertaa, että hänellä oli erikoisen harmaat silmät, samanväriset kuin nouseva myrsky.  
"Niin?" opettaja kysyi, äänessään aavistus kärsimättömyyttä. Eren tunsi itsensä äkkiä kiusaantuneeksi. Hänen naamaansa kuumotti. Opettaja pitäisi häntä varmaan omituisena.  
"Um, tuota, tämä kirja... Minulla olisi kysymys", hän sai sanottua ja yritti katsoa opettajaa silmiin.  
"Mikä kysymys?" toisen ilme ei värähtänytkään. Eren yritti kuumeisesti miettiä jotakin järkevää kysymystä joka saisi hänet kuulostamaan fiksulta.

"No, jos meidän on kerta analysoitava kirjan henkilöhahmoja ja heidän välisiä suhteitaan, niin minusta tämä kirja on aika haastava, kun sanatkin ovat kauhean vaikeita ja..." hän änkytti ja ymmärsi saattavansa itsensä entistä huonompaan valoon.  
"Kuule, Eren", opettaja sanoi napakasti ja ohimennen hänen kasvoillaan saattoi nähdä ripauksen huvittuneisuutta. Eren hätkähti, sillä yleensä äidinkielenopettaja ei kutsunut heitä etunimillään, vaan yleisesti hyväksytyllä lempinimellä "sinä siinä".   
"Vaikka te teinit joskus kuvittelettekin, ettemme me aikuiset ymmärrä yhtikäs mitään, niin suoraan sanoen minä olen täysin tietoinen siitä, että sinä ja luokkatoverisi olette vasta viisitoistavuotiaita. Stressaat koulutöistäsi liikaa, ei minulla oikeasti ole kovin suuria odotuksia teidän ikäisistä", hän ilmoitti painokkaaseen sävyyn. Sanat tuntuivat Eren vapauttavilta, siitäkin huolimatta että niiden sisältö oli aika töykeä.  
"Riittää että yrität ymmärtää, mistä romaanissa pohjimmiltaan on kyse", opettaja jatkoi.  
"Kiitos", Eren sanoi, kun ei keksinyt muutakaan. Äidinkielenopettaja nyökkäsi hänelle nopeasti ja vilkaisi sitten puhelintaan. Laskiessaan puhelimen pöydälle Eren näki, että taustakuvana oli harmaa kissa, jolla oli mustat raidat. Hän on siis kissaihmisiä, Eren tuumi.

"Sulla on kiva kissa", hän sanoi jutustelevaan sävyyn. Äidinkielenopettaja kohotti taas katseensa, eikä se vieläkään kertonut mitä hän oikeastaan ajatteli oppilaastaan.  
"Kiitos. Sen nimi on Dostojevski", hän vastasi. Dostojevski on aika omituinen nimi lemmikille, Eren tuumasi muttei virkkanut mitään ääneen. Lähtiessään kohti luokan ovea hän pohti, josko vapaa-aikanaan opettaja katseli kuvia kissoista tietokoneen näytöltä. Hän ei oikein keksinyt, mitä muutakaan tämä olisi voinut harrastaa.  
"Eren?" hän kuuli yhtä aikaa terävän ja pehmeän äänen takaansa. Yllättyneenä hän kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli ja kohtasi opettajan tyynen katseen.  
"N-niin?"  
"Muistathan sitten vastaisuudessa, että 'sosiaalidemokraattinen' kirjoitetaan yhteen?" Äidinkielenopettaja nojasi vasempaan käteensä ja pyöritteli lyijytäytekynää oikeassa.  
"Muistanhan minä", Eren sai ulos kurkustaan. Hän tunsi poskiensa taas kuumottavan taas.  
"Hienoa. Hyvää päivänjatkoa", opettaja sanoi ja keskittyi sitten taas puhelimeensa. Eren hiipi luokasta ulos, välitunti olisi varmaan kohta jo ohi.

Eren painui käytävälle etsimään Arminia ja Mikasaa. Hän löysi heidät seisomasta kotitalousluokan edessä keskustelemasta kiisselistä.  
"Se on oikeasti ihan kamalan vaikeaa, mun omaan tulee aina klimppejä", Armin surkutteli ja Mikasa kallisteli päätään myötätuntoisen oloisesti. Hän ei joutunut murehtimaan mokomia, koska oli valinnut kuvaamataidon kotitalouden sijasta. Eren huiskautti heille kättään.  
"Missä oikein viivyit?" Armin ihmetteli. Eren heilutteli heille kädessään olevaa romaania.  
"Keskustelin Ackermanin kanssa tästä", hän sanoi hienoinen ylpeys äänessään, kaikesta huolimatta. Muut ohittivat vastauksen olankohautuksella ja jatkoivat ruokakeskustelua. Eren mietti elämäänsä ja toivoi todella, että ihmiset olivat oikeassa kun sanoivat yhtä lailla ylevien mielten ymmärtävän toisiaan.


	2. II. Afrikka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antakaa anteeksi etten osaa kirjoittaa "Hange".

Onpa Levi valinnut yksitoikkoisen asuinpaikan itselleen, Hanji tuumasi astuessaan autosta ulos Mustavuoren Citymarketin parkkipaikalla. Tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen kertansa Mustavuoressa, itse hän oli varttunut pääkaupunkiseudulla eikä paljoakaan edes matkustellut muualla päin maata, ulkomailla sitäkin enemmän. Ympäristö vaikutti perin ankealta, mutta siltikin Mustavuoren harmaissa betonitaloissa ja tyhjissä kaduissa oli omaa eksotiikkaansa, Hanji myönsi itselleen odotellessaan, että hänen opiskelutoverinsa Levi karauttaisi paikalle kauniilla beigenvärisellä Audillaan. Katseellaan hän seurasi, kun harmaahapsinen rouva köpötteli parkkipaikan yli vinttikoiran säntäillessä hänen ympärillään. Oli aamupäivä, ihmiset olivat töissä tai koulussa, melkeinpä kukaan ei ollut lähtenyt liikkeelle edes lounasajan koittaessa.

"Enkö pyytänyt sinua tulemaan tuonne toiselle puolelle?" kärsimätön ääni kuului hänen takaansa. Hanji käännähti yllättyneenä ja näki auton alas rullatusta ikkunasta tutut, ainaisen tympääntyneet kasvot.  
"No en minä voinut tietää oletko sinä myöhässä vai jossain muualla odottamassa", hän puolustautui ja Levi huokaisi. Hanji se oli samanlainen kuin aina ennenkin.  
"Maalaiselämä ei selvästikään ole tehnyt sinulle hyvää, tai ainakaan poistanut tuota kärttyisyyttäsi. Ja miten ihmeessä sinulla on varaa tällaiseen autoon?" Hanji puheli noustessaan autoon sisälle ja ihaillessaan vaaleita nahkapenkkejä.  
"Se on priorisointikysymys. Maalaiselämä on halpaa", Levi vastasi ja hurautti kohti Mustavuoren yläkoulua. Se oli punainen tiilirakennus, oppilailla oli meneillään ruokatunti ja osa vanhemmista oppilaista oli aloittanut vaelluksensa kohti läheistä pikkukauppaa, ikään kuin hiljaisena protestina kouluruokaa vastaan.  
"En voi uskoa tuuriani, että rehtori todella antoi luvan että saan tulla puhumaan mieliaiheestani oppilaillesi! Toden totta, rehtori Smith on hieno mies", Hanji huudahti ja tiirasi innoissaan auton ohitse kulkevia kahdeksasluokkalaisia.  
"Kuule, voin kertoa että noita on tosi vaikea saada innostumaan mistään", Levin lakoninen ääni sanoi hänen vierestään. Hanjin erityisalue tutkijana oli afrikkalaiset heimokielet. Ikäänsä nähden hän oli menestynyt hyvin, mutta alalle tippui rahoitusta niukasti. Oli mahdollista, että teinit suhtautuisivat hänen intohimoonsa aivan yhtä penseästi kuin tiedeyhteisökin. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta asiaa.

Rehtorin kansliassa Hanji tunsi itsensä vaivautuneeksi hänen kärvistellessään rehtori Smithin arvioivan katseen alla. Tutkijan työ oli itsenäistä, mutta täällä koulussa hänestä tuntui että miellyttävän ulkokuorenkin alla tuo pitkä ja jäykän oloinen mies odotti häneltä jotakin. Hanjin teki mieli kysyä, että miksi ihmeessä rehtori ei ollut lähtenyt rakentamaan uraansa yritysmaailmaan tai politiikkaan: ihmiset janosivat juurikin hänenkaltaisiaan johtajia. Lyhyen muodollisen tervehtimistuokion jälkeen he poistuivat kansliasta.  
"Miksi muuten edes havittelet rahaa näin epätoivoisesti?" Levi kysyi heidän kävellessään kapealla tiilikäytävällä. Hanjin silmissä syttyi palo. Hän rakasti tätä kysymystä.  
"Minä haluan painua Afrikkaan tutkimusmatkalle, viettää kokonaisen vuoden matkustellen ympäri läntistä Afrikkaa ja haastatella ihmisiä ja tutkia heidän kieliään! Mutta arvaapa, tutkijan palkoilla ei sellaisia suuremmin harrastella. Pakko raapia rahaa jostain", hän intoili. Levi ei vastannut mitään, mutta hänen ilmeensä kieli että hän piti ystävänsä suunnitelmaa lähinnä naurettavana.

Hanjin oli määrä pitää tunti Levin omalle luokalle 9B:lle. Hän tunsi käsiensä hikoavan kun hän meni luokkaan ystävänsä perässä. Kaksikymmentäseitsemän silmäparia kääntyi heti katsomaan häntä. Niissä kaikissa oli viisitoistavuotiaan arkaa omahyväisyyttä: _mitähän tuokin aikuinen luulee tietävänsä paremmin kuin minä._ Hanjin teki mieli heittäytyä lattialle anomaan teineiltä, etteivät he tekisi hänestä akateemista hakkelusta, mutta jos hän oli jotain oppinut Levin puheista, niin sen ettei tämän ikäisille lapsille saanut koskaan näyttää heikkoja kohtiaan, koska muuten he kyllä tietäisivät mihin iskeä.   
"He ovat säälimättömiä, joten sinun on oltava säälimättömämpi", Levi oli todennut ennen kuin he olivat astuneet luokkaan. Joten Hanji piti selkänsä suorana ja hymyili oppilaille.  
"Hei kaikki." Oppilaat tuijottivat, toiset hämmentyneinä, toiset silminnähden ärtyneinä. Hanji jatkoi hymyilyä.

Sanaakaan sanomatta hän kaivoi laukustaan videotallenteen elokuvasta nimeltä _Yeelen_. Pari kulmaa näytti kohoavan. Ai niin, tämän ikäiset eivät ole varmaan ikinä käyttäneet videonauhuria, Hanji muisti.  
"Tiedättekö mikä tämä on? Minun tutkimuskohteeni liittyy siihen", hän esitti kysymyksen oppilaille. Yksikään käsi ei noussut. Hän vilkaisi sivusilmällä Leviin, joka pudisti hieman päätään. Ei kannattanut kysellä, koska vastausta ei todennäköisesti tullut.  
"Toi on vhs. Kyllä me se tiedetään", kuului näsäviisaan oloinen vastaus luokan keskiosasta. Puhuja oli poika, jolla oli vaaleanruskeat mantelinmuotoiset silmät ja omituinen hiustyyli. Ei näytä kovin fiksulta kaverilta, Hanji huomasi ajattelevansa. Samaa voisi sanoa myös hänen vierellään istuvasta pisamanaamasta.  
"Tämä elokuva herätti minussa kiinnostuksen afrikkalaisiin kieliin. Olen kielitieteilijä", hän jatkoi sitten välittämättä saamastaan piikistä. Oppilaat katselivat häntä etäisen kiinnostuneina, he näyttivät siltä kuin eivät osaisi päättää, oliko luvassa jotakin kiinnostavaa vai ei. Takarivissä joku hihitti sanalle "kielitieteilijä".  
"Millaista on Afrikassa?" kuului kysymys. Hanji tunsi itsensä äkkiä vaivautuneeksi.  
"Rehellisesti sanottuna en ole ihan varma. En ole koskaan käynyt siellä." Levi oli oikeassa. Ne kaivaisivat heti esiin kaikki heikkoudet ja nöyryyttävät salaisuudet. Hän toivoi ettei menettäisi kaikkea vähäistäkin uskottavuuttaan.  
"Miten sä voit olla afrikkalaisten kielten tutkija jos et ole edes koskaan käynyt Afrikassa?" aikaisemmin huudelleen näsäviisastelijan pisamanaamainen kaveri kysyi. Hanji ei ollut varma, oliko kysymys ivallinen vai vilpittömän utelias. Ainakin se oli hyvä.  
"No katsokaas, tein väitöskirjani afrikkalaisten kielten vaikutteista afroamerikkalaisten tapaan käyttää englantia..." hän selitti ja huomasi, ettei varmaan puolet oppilaista tiennyt, mitä "väitöskirja" tarkoitti.

"Matkusteletko sä työksesi? Oletsä menossa Afrikkaan?" lyhyt vaaleatukkainen tyttö kysyi uteliaana.  
"No, kyllä minun tutkijan työssäni tulee matkustettuakin, mutta siihen tarvitaan apurahoja eikä kukaan halua antaa minulle sellaisia", Hanji vastasi.  
"Jos ryhdytte tutkijoiksi niin älkää ryhtykö kielitieteilijöiksi. Tai jos ryhdytte niin toimikaa samalla opettajana. Luokanvalvojallanne pyyhkii aika hyvin", hän lisäsi ja väläytti hymyn Leville, joka tuijotti häntä pöytänsä takaa pahantuulisesti.  
"Miten sä niitä kieliä tutkit?"  
"Kuinka monta kieltä Afrikassa on?"  
"Mihin maahan sä aiot matkustaa? Aiotko mennä Sudaniin?" Hanjia hymyilytti. Ei tämä niin kamalaa ollutkaan. Ainakaan sitten, kun sai lapsukaiset puolelleen.

"Sehän meni ihan hyvin, eikö mennytkin? Teinit eivät olekaan niin mahdottomia kuin luulin", Hanji intoili Leville sen jälkeen, kun oppilaat olivat kirmanneet välitunnille. Levi vilkaisi häneen ja huokaisi hyväksyvästi, keskittyen sitten pöytänsä pyyhkimiseen.  
"Äh, etkö ole vieläkään päässyt tuosta puhtausjutusta? Ihmiset pitävät sinua ihan pimahtaneena. Ihme ettei se rehtori ole jo antanut potkuja sinulle. Et ole hyvä esikuva", Hanji päivitteli pakatessaan laukkuaan. Luokassa ei arvatenkaan ollut videonauhuria, mutta hän oli näyttänyt aiheeseen sopivia videopätkiä tietokoneelta. Opettaminen oli varmasti paljon vaikeampaa silloin kun minä olin nuori, hän muisti tuumineensa. Mutta nuoret oppilaat olivat ihan samanlaisia kuin tuolloinkin, levottomia ja uppiniskaisia mutta silti heissä oli nupullaan olevaa lahjakkuutta josta jonain päivänä versoisi tämän Mustavuorenkin tulevaisuus.

Illalla hän istui Levin asunnossa, miellyttävässä kaksiossa aivan pikkukaupungin keskustassa. Viileä lokakuinen yö oli valahtanut kaupungin ylle, ja pienen Mustavuorenkin valot näyttivät aika ihanilta korkealta katsottuna. Hanji venytteli selkäänsä.  
"Oli mukavaa nähdä sinua taas", hän totesi pirteästi Leville. Tämä siemaisi pitkään teekupistaan.  
"Vuodenko sinä siellä Afrikassa ajattelit olla?"  
"Vaikka kauemmin, jos tilanne niin sallii", Hanji vastasi ja mietti niitä kaikkia upeita maisemia, joita oli saanut ihailla vain kuvista ja afrikkalaisista elokuvista. Siitä tulisi hänen elämänsä upein vuosi.  
"Jos et sitten ihan kokonaan unohtuisi sinne", Levi mutisi ja nousi ylös pyyhkiäkseen pöydän. Hanjia nauratti.


	3. III. Mopoauto

Jean oli täysin kyllästynyt Mustavuoreen. Häntä rasitti nähdä kaduilla samat ihmiset ja samat autot, häntä rasitti mennä kouluun näkemään samat luokkatoverit. Mustavuori oli aivan jämähtänyt, joskus kun ihmisiä katseli niin tuntui että hekin liikkuivat kuin hidastetussa filmissä. Tässä kaupungissa tosi-tv -tähtikin oli nähtävyys, ja kaduilla oli elämää vain sinä heinäkuun iltana kun keskustassa järjestettiin musiikkifestivaali, ja silloin, yhtenä päivänä, liikkeelle lähti koko Mustavuori. Koko saatanan Mustavuori.

Elämä Mustavuoressa saattaisi olla hieman siedettävämpää, jos Jeanilla olisi mopo. Hänen luokkalaisillaan ainakin puolella oli mopo tai skootteri, Marcolla oli, Anniella ja Reinerillä myös. Jean oli täyttänyt viisitoista jo puolitoista kuukautta sitten, mutta vanhemmat eivät ole suostuneet mopon ostoon. Heidän mielestä paikasta toiseen mopoilu kulutti ympäristöä ja rahaa ja kaiken lisäksi se ei kannustanut harrastamaan hyötyliikuntaa. Niinpä Jean sai ajella isänsä vanhalla polkupyörällä kouluun samalla kun muut kaasuttivat hienoilla mopoillaan. Toisinaan hän kuitenkin jätti fillarin pihalle ja pyysi saada Marcolta kyydin koululle. Tarakalla istuminen tuntui kuitenkin kamalalta ja hän toivoi jokaisen kyydin jälkeen entistä kovemmin, että hänellä olisi edes käytetty mopo.

Mopo olisi tietysti hieno juttu, mutta kaikista eniten Jean kadehti 9A-luokan Eren Yeageria. Hän oli ainoa ihminen koko heidän koulussaan, jolla oli mopoauto. Oppilaiden parkissa mopoauto oli kuin Lamborghini, se erottui kauniina ja punaisena kaksipyöräisten ajoneuvojen keskellä. Ärsytyksekseen Jean näki Yeagerin huristelevan kaarallaan melkeinpä jokainen aamu, sillä hän kävi noukkimassa kyytiinsä aivan naapurikorttelissa asuvan ystävänsä Arminin, pienikokoisen ja ujon pojan, jonka silmät tuikkivat vaalean otsatukan alta. Jean oli usein katsellut Arminia vaeltamassa koulun pihan yli liian isokokoisessa neuletakissaan ja tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei hän pahastuisi ollenkaan jos saisi kyyditä tätä mopoautolla. Mutta Jeanilla oli vain pyörä josta oli jälleen kerran puhjennut kumi ja hän joutui taluttamaan sitä viimeiset kaksi kilometriä niin että myöhästyi matematiikan tunnilta.

Jean harrasti vapaa-aikanaan jalkapalloa ja oli omasta mielestään aika hyväkin nahkakuulan potkimisessa. Myös Marco heidän luokaltaan pelasi paikallisessa joukkueessa, joka oli tylsästi nimetty Mustavuoren Palloksi. Jean ei kokenut olevansa kovin hyvä koulussa, mutta silloin kun koululiikunnassa pelattiin jalkapalloa, niin hän sai tilaisuuden loistaa. Liikuntatunnit olivat myös ainoat oppitunnit, jotka heillä oli yhdessä 9A-luokan kanssa, jota Eren Yeager ja Arminkin kävivät. Tänään oli lukuvuoden viimeinen jalkapallopäivä, sillä pian alkaisi sataa lunta ja urheilu olisi siirrettävä sisätiloihin. Jo nyt tuntui ikävältä astella pukuhuoneesta koleaan ulkoilmaan. Tämäkin päivä oli tihkusateinen ja kenttää kohti marssivasta teinijoukosta kuului paljon nurinaa.

Jalkapallo oli myös niitä harvoja lajeja, joita tytöt ja pojat pelasivat yhdessä. Jeanin luokan tytöistä monet olivat atleettisia ja pelasivat ihan hyvin. 9B olisikin varmaan jyrännyt 9A:n vaivatta jalkapallossa, ellei näiden puolella olisi pelannut Mikasa. Vielä ala-asteella ollessaan hän oli pelannut poikien sarjassa Mustavuoren Pallon riveissä hyvällä menestyksellä, vanhemmiten hänet oli toki ollut pakko siirtää mimmiliigaan. Vaikka Mikasa ei fyysisessä kunnossa enää pärjännytkään pojille, niin taidossa ja tekniikassa hän oli yhä edelleen huomattavasti Jeanin edellä, ja koululiikunnassakin hän onnistui luotsaamaan 9A:n jalkapallopeliä tavalla, josta oli oikeasti vastusta Jeanin luokalle.

Joukkueen paikanjako oli heidän osaltaan helposti suoritettu, Jean pelasi hyökkääjänä niin kuin yleensä Mustavuoren Pallonkin peleissä. Hän oli pelannut useat kerran ennenkin 9A:ta vastaan ja tiesi että he satsasivat keskikenttään, jossa pelasivat Mikasa ja Connie Springer, joka oli hentorakenteinen ja lyhyt mutta todella vikkelä syöttelijä, harrastanut kai itsekin jalkapalloa nuorempana. Jos kyse olisi ollut MuPan matsista niin Jean olisi kehottanut joukkueen isokokoisimman pelaajan oitis varjostamaan tätä, mutta koulun otteluissa hän ei viitsinyt aloittaa kovaa peliä. Vaikka toki, aina kun saattoi voittaa jossakin, niin Jean laittoi kyllä parastaan. Erityisesti jos toisella puolella oli Yeager, jonka mopoauto ei onneksi ollut avuksi futiskentällä.

Peli vihellettiin käyntiin. Koulun hiekkakenttä oli alustana karkea nurmikenttään tottuneelle Jeanille, mutta sadesäällä hiekka ei ainakaan liukunut. 9B piti pelin hyvin hallinnassaan, keskikentällä pelasi sitkeitä ja tehokkaita pelaajia kuten Marco ja Annie, ja vastustajien heikommanpuoleisen hyökkäyspään oli vaikea päästä heistä läpi. Haluttomimmat pelaajat olivat suosiolla jäänet vaihtopenkille, mutta Jean tiesi että jossain vaiheessa opettaja vaatisi heitäkin osallistumaan otteluun. Vartin pelin jälkeen Jeanin onnistui tehdä ensimmäinen maali, ja hetken kuluttua he saivat hänen syötöstään toisenkin. Lyhyellä puoliajalla Jean näki Mikasan ohjeistavan laumaansa kylmän rauhallisesti, ja hän tiesi että 9A saattaisi vielä nousta huonon alun jälkeen.

Mikasa oli passittanut Erenin puolustukseen, ja vaikka tämä olikin ärhäkkä käymään päälle niin hänen tekninen taituruutensa oli liian puutteellista, että hänestä olisi ollut oikeasti vastusta Jeanille. Puoliajan jälkeen 9A kuitenkin päätyi vaihtamaan koko puolustuksensa. Jean kuvitteli että jopa Mikasa itse saattaisi siirtyä puolustukseen estämään lisämaalien tulon, mutta sen sijaan asemiin saapastelivat Ymir, pitkä ja töykeä tyttö sekä Jeanin yllätykseksi myös Armin, joka ei todellakaan ollut mielissään kentälle joutumisesta. Armin vilkuili Jeania tuuheiden kulmiensa ja vaalean otsatukkansa alta, eikä Jean osannut päättää oliko katse arka vai laskelmoiva, ehkäpä kumpaakin. Jean naputti lenkkarillaan maan pintaa ja odotti että tauko loppuisi ja he pääsisivät viimeistelemään sen minkä olivat aloittaneetkin.

Vihellys halkaisi ilman ja peli jatkui. Jean sai Annielta alkajaisiksi hyvän syötön, mutta hän ei onnistunut viemään palloa eteenpäin vaan se joutui vastustajajoukkueen haltuun. Virhe oli aloittelijamainen, ja voimattomana hän katseli kun Mikasa otti vastaan syötön ja paineli lähes tuultakin nopeammin heidän päätyynsä. Hän onnistui syöttämään Connielle, joka jollain kumman ilveellä onnistui tuikkaamaan pallon maaliin, ohi Reinerin joka toimi heidän joukkueensa maalivahtina. Jean tunsi turhautumisen kasaantuvan sisällään. Vaikka vastustajien maalit harvoin syntyivät yhden ihmisen virheistä, niin häntä harmitti oma typeryytensä. 9A voisi helposti kaventaa tasalukemiin, jos he höllentäisivät tahtia yhtään.

Jean päätti pistää peliin kaikkensa, voittaminen oli hänelle kunnia-asia. Hän yritti viittoa keskikenttää syöttelemään hänelle, olihan hän kuitenkin luokan paras pelaaja. Kun Ymir onnistui pysäyttämään pallon etenemisen ja teki nopean syötön Arminille, Jean näki tilaisuutensa tulleen. Hän syöksyi toista poikaa kohti ja iski oikean jalkansa täysillä palloon. Valitettavasti jalkaterä osui pallon sijasta Arminin nilkkaan. Tämä kaatui kovaäänisesti rääkäisten maahan, pallo vieri kentältä ulos.  
"Filmaus!" älähti toisena hyökkääjänä heidän joukkueessaan pelaava Sasha, joka ei itse harrastanut jalkapalloa mutta katsoi sitä senkin edestä televisiosta. Opettaja vihelsi pelin poikki.  
"Pelaaja maassa! Punainen kortti!" huuteli joku Jeanin selän takaa.  
"Mutta eihän Jean häntä nyt tahallaan potkaissut", kuului Marcon hämmentynyt ääni samalla kun muut pelaajat kerääntyivät ihmettelemään maassa makaava Arminia.  
"Kävikö pahasti?" Jean sai kysyttyä. Armin hilautui hiljakseen ylös.  
"Jalkaan sattuu", hän vastasi kankeasti ja etsi katseellaan opettajaa. Tutkittuaan hetken Arminin nilkkaa opettaja päätyi lähettämään tämän vaihtoon samalla kun kutsui Erenin takaisin kentälle. Hän näytti todella vihaiselta asettuessaan paikalleen ja mulkoillessaan Jeania. Armin-parka ontui kentän laidalle ja peli vihellettiin takaisin käyntiin.

9B voitti ottelun lopulta 3-1, mutta voitosta jäi paha maku suuhun Jeanille. Tietenkään hän ei ollut taklannut Arminia tieten tahtoen, mutta hän myönsi itselleenkin että oli antanut voitonhimon sokaista itsensä. Luokkatoverit kävivät taputtelemassa selkään kahden maalin tekijää, ja Jean yritti hymyillä vaikka häntä ärsyttikin. Eren Yeager tuijotti häntä kädet puuskassa kentän toiselta laidalta ja pitäisi varmaan huolen että viedessään Arminia kotiinsa hän ajaisi kuralätäkön kautta juuri silloin kun ohitti Jeanin ja tämän rämän pyörän. Juuri ennen kotiinlähtöä syksyinen tihkusade onneksi loppui ja pilvien välistä saattoi nähdä muutaman valonsäteenkin.

Jeanin mieli painui entistä syvempään alhoon kun hän pyörätelineelle kävellessä muisti, että hän joutuisi paikkaamaan pyöränkuminsa ennen kuin ystyisii polkemaan kotiin. Kun hän vihdoin pääsi lähtemään, koulun piha oli aivan autio ja vain heidän luokanvalvojansa, aina lievästi pahantuulisen näköinen äidinkielenopettaja näkyi kävelemässä pihan yli autolleen. Jean potkaisi itsensä vauhtiin ja lähti pyöräilemään ja toivoi että kukaan ei sattuisi tielle jottei hänen tarvitsisi hidastaa. Toivominen oli kuitenkin turhaa, sillä joku todella hitaasti kävelevä oli päättänyt kulkea juuri keskellä koululle johtavaa tietä, niin että ohittaminenkin oli vaikeaa ilman että ajautuu autotielle tai ojaan. Jean suunnitteli rimputtavansa kelloaan todella aggressiivisesti, mutta sitten hän huomasi leukamittaiset vaaleat hiukset ja sen, että poika ontui jalkaansa. Hän suhautti autotien kautta ohi ja yritti sitten tehdä kauniin yhdeksänkymmenen asteen käännöksen. Kurvi ei mennyt niin kuin hänen päässään ja hän meinasi kaatua, mutta onnistui kuitenkin pysähtymään poikittain Arminin eteen asvalttitielle.

Pojan kasvoille oli maalautunut säikähtänyt ilme ja hän puristi rintaansa vasten kirjaa, jonka kannessa luki _Suuri Illusioni_. Äidinkielenopettaja oli laittanut Jeaninkin luokan lukemaan kyseisen kirjan, mutta hän ei ollut toistaiseksi saanut luettua sivuakaan, vaan pelasi mieluummin videopelejä silloin kun aikaa jalkapallolta jäi.  
"Moi", hän sanoi nopeasti ja tarkasteli Arminin hämmentyneitä kasvoja ja sitten siteeseen käärittyä nilkkaa. Hän näytti Jeanista aika söpöltä.  
"...Moi", Armin vastasi eikä näyttänyt olevan oikein varma, pitäisikö hänen vain ohittaa Jeanin poikittain oleva pyörä ja jatkaa matkaansa, vai jatkaa keskustelua. Siispä Jean jatkoi ripeästi:  
"Kuule, olen tosi pahoillani tuosta sun jalasta, tajuat kai etten potkaissut tahallani? Ja mietin..."  
"Ei se haittaa", Armin totesi ja siirteli jalkojaan levottomasti.  
"Mietin, että voin kyllä kyysätä sinut kotiin, mehän asutaan melkein naapurissa, eikö vain?" hän sanoi ja kuuli sanojen sekoittuvan toisiinsa koska häntä jännitti. 

Armin räpytteli silmiään hämmentyneenä. Hän vältteli Jeanin katsetta, mutta toinen tulkitsi sen ujoudeksi.  
"Kyllä kai se käy, mutta minulla ei ole kypärää..." hän sopersi. Jean napsautti oitis oman kypäränsä auki ja ojensi sen Arminille. Tämä avasi suunsa vastalauseeseen, mutta Jean ennätti ensin:  
"Älä minusta huoli, minulla on kova pää!" hän totesi ja naurahti. Armin tuijotteli punaisen kypärän pintaa kummastuneena, mutta Jeanin iloksi laittoi sen lopulta päähänsä ja nousi sitten istumaan hänen tarakalleen.  
"Älä sitten aja kovaa", hän sanoi, ja toinen nyökkäsi.  
"Pidä tiukasti kiinni!" Jean nauroi samalla kun polkaisi pyörän vauhtiin.

Vauhtia oli kuitenkin vaikea pitää hiljaisena, sillä lähes koko matka oli alamäkeä. Armin oli kaiketi yrittänyt istua aluksi taaksepäin nojaten, mutta joutui tarraamaan Jeanin vyötäröön pysyäkseen kyydissä. Lokakuun koleudessa hänen ruumiinsa tuntui lämpimältä selkää vasten. Tätä ei voisi kokea mopoauton kyydissä, Jean hoksasi ja häntä hymyilytti vähän enemmän. Kotimatka oli hujauksessa ohi, ensimmäistä kertaa hän melkein toivoi että matka olisi kestänyt vähän kauemmin. Armin nousi kotikatunsa luona varovaisesti pyörän selästä ja irvisti kun kipeä jalka osui maahan.  
"Kiitos..." hän mutisi. Jean yritti tarjota hänelle itsevarmimman hymynsä muttei aivan onnistunut.  
"Se oli vähintä mitä saatoin tehdä. Toivottavasti jalka toipuu nopeasti", hän vakavoitui. Armin nyökytteli ja väläytti sitten pienen hymyn joka sai Jeanin sydämen läpättämään entistä nopeammin.

He olivat hetken hiljaa, kuin tietämättä lähteäkö vai jäädä, mutta sitten Arminin kasvot kirkastuivat äkkiä.  
"Odota hetki", hän sanoi ja kiiruhti kohti kotiaan turkoosi neuletakki hulmuten. Pian hän kuitenkin palasi takaisin, kädessään valkoinen paperipussi.  
"Tänäänhän on torstai, ja äitini leipoo aina piirakoita markkinoille... Ota tämä, vaivanpalkaksi", hän sopersi ja tyrkytti pussin Jeanin käteen. Tämä katsoi lahjaa hämmentyneenä.  
"Eihän siitä ollut vaivaa. Kyyditsen sua mielelläni toistekin. Jos vaikka Eren ei pysty, tai jotain..." hän sanoi ja tunsi kuinka hänen naamansa muuttui punaiseksi kuin pihlajakarkki. Arminkin näytti kainolta, ja jokin Jeanin sisässä mietti, että entä jos...  
"Kyllä se varmaan sopii", hän vastasi ja hymyili. Jean hyvästeli hänet hilpeästi ja karautti sitten kotiinsa. Syksyisen ankea ja sateinen Mustavuori näytti äkkiä aavistuksen kauniimmalta.

Seuraavana aamuna Eren huomasi ihmetyksekseen, että joku hulttio oli käynyt puhkaisemassa kaikki renkaat hänen mopoautostaan.


	4. IV. Siivet

Piha avautui ankean sateisena mintunvihreiden verhojen takana. Koska Bertolt asui aivan ylimmässä kerroksessa, oli pihalle näkyvä ikkuna rakennettu lähelle lattian rajaan ja hänen oli käytävä istumaan jotta näkisi, mitä ulkona tapahtui. Ei sillä, että ulkona tapahtuisi kovinkaan paljon: koulukoti oli rakennettu viidentoista kilometrin päähän lähimmästä kaupungista Mustavuoresta, ja käytännössä katsoen kaikki ulkona liikkuvat ihmiset olivat joko paikan asukkeja tai henkilökuntaa, tai sitten mahdollisia vierailijoita. Bertolt oli aamupäivällä ollut pari tuntia koulussa, ja koulupäivä oli mennyt hyvin. Ihmisjoukot saivat hänet kuitenkin levottomaksi ja siksi hän oli helpottunut päästyään takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Nyt hän kuitenkin kurkisteli verhojen välistä pihalle ja kuulosteli josko sieltä kaikuisi mopojen ääniä.

Hänen huoneensa oli pieni ja aika sotkuinen. Seinät oli maalattu tummanharmaaksi ja tumma väri lisäsi ahtauden tuntua. Lattialla oli hänen vaatteitaan ja koulutarvikkeitaan sekä piirustusvihko, johon hän oli luonnostellut kuvia. Suurin osa kuvista esitti kasvottomia ihmisiä, joilla oli valtavat, mustat siivet. Toisinaan illan hämärtyessä Bertolt näki, kuinka valtavat siipi-ihmiset istuivat hänen huoneensa nurkassa ja tuijottivat. Jostain kumman syystä ne pystyivät tuijottamaan, vaikkei niillä ollut edes silmiä. Bertolt oli koettanut puhua näille olennoille, yrittänyt selittää että tuijottaminen on epäkohteliasta ja ahdistavaa, mutta se ei saanut niitä lopettamaan. Eräänä iltana hän oli hermostunut toden teolla ja alkanut huutamaan, ja silloin hoitaja oli rynnännyt hänen huoneeseensa ja pidellyt häntä paikoillaan niin kauan että hän rauhoittui.

Tänään hän ei kuitenkaan ollut nähnyt siipiolentoja. Joskus salaa hän toivoi itsekin, että kasvattaisi siivet aivan kuin nuo ihmisenkaltaiset oliot ja lentäisi pois tästä paikasta. Koulukodissa ei ollut mahdottoman ikävää, mutta aika yksinäistä kuitenkin. Bertolt ajatteli niitä kaikkia niitä lapsia jotka hän oli tavannut aloittaessaan 7B -luokalla Mustavuoren yläkoulussa silloin joskus. Hän muisti menneensä kouluun ensimmäisenä päivänä ystävänsä Annien ja tämän isän kanssa, hän ja Annie ja Reiner olivat kaikki olleet samalla luokalla ja heitä oli ollut luokassa tervehtimässä lyhyt ja ankarakatseinen mustahiuksinen mies, äidinkielenopettaja joka oli myös ollut heidän luokanvalvojansa. Koulunkäynti oli ollut sangen mukavaa niin kauan kuin sitä kesti, mutta nyt Bertolt asui täällä keskellä ei-mitään ja Annie ja Reiner olivat yhä Mustavuoren yläkoulussa luokalla joka oli nykyään 9B, eivätkä he nähneet toisiaan kovinkaan usein, ehkä joka toinen viikko. Tänään he olivat kuitenkin luvanneet tulla mopoillaan häntä katsomaan ja se ilahdutti Bertoltia kovasti. Heitä ei kuitenkaan vielä näkynyt, ehkä koulu ei ollut vielä loppunut.

Toisinaan häntä tulivat katsomaan myös isä ja pikkusisko, arkakatseinen tyttö jonka tummat otsahiukset olivat lähes aina kasvoilla. Bertolt ja isä eivät paljoa puhuneet mutta jos jokin heitä yhdisti niin se oli yhteinen huoli tuosta pienestä tytöstä, nyt vasta seitsemänvuotiaasta, joka avasi oven jokaisena päivänä toiveikkaana ja toivoi löytävänsä äidin häntä odottamasta. Äiti oli lähtenyt kaksi viikkoa ennen kun Bertolt aloitti yläkoulun, kukaan ei tiennyt missä hän oli, posti toi ainoastaan joskus harvoin kirjeitä joissa ei ollut lähettäjän osoitetta. Nyt pikkusiskolla oli vain isä ja isoveli, joiden kulku tässä maailmassa oli horjuvaa ja epävakaata. Kehen hän sitten nojaisi kun elämä alkaisi tuntua nuorallatanssilta?

Äidin lähdön jälkeen heidän elämänsä oli muuttunut kummalliseksi. Bertolt ei ollut koskaan ollut suupaltti, mutta sen jälkeen sanoja oli ollut vielä vaikeampi löytää, kaikki mitä hänen sisällään syntyi jäi ahdistuksena leijumaan hänen sisälleen. Lopulta tästä ahdistumisesta oli syntynyt ääni, matala ja kalsea miehen ääni joka ei kuulunut kenellekään jonka hän tunsi. Yleensä ääni arvosteli hänen tekemisiään ja kehotti häntä katoamaan näkyvistä, pysymään hiljaa ja olemaan kuin huomaamaton. Asiasta ei ollut syntynyt mainittavia ongelmia ennen sitä, kun ääni alkoi väittää Bertoltille että heidän liikunnanopettajansa Gunther Schultz halusi hänelle pahaa. Aluksi nuo puheet tuntuivat hänestä absurdeilta, mutta kauemmin hän väitteitä kuunteli, sitä ahdistuneemmaksi hän itsensä tunsi liikuntatuntien aikana.

Bertolt oli vielä silloin pelannut jalkapalloa Mustavuoren Pallossa, luokalla oli ollut joitakin hänen joukkuetovereitaankin. Ääni hänen päässään kuitenkin vakuutti että hän oli perin kurja tässä lajissa ja se olisi myös syy miksi liikunnanopettaja haluaisi Bertoltista eroon. Kaksi kuukautta koulun alun jälkeen liikuntatunneista oli tullut sanoinkuvaamattoman kamalia, keskittyminen oli ollut vaikeaa koska Bertolt kuvitteli vain opettajan vihamielisen katseen niskassaan, muutenkin koulussa hän oli perin varma että opettaja seurasi häntä muulloinkin koulun käytävillä. Hänen teki mieli puhua asiasta ystävilleen mutta pelkäsi että he alkaisivat vain nauraa, sillä eihän opettaja heitä varjostanut vaan häntä. Niinpä hän tyytyi pysyttelemään hiljaa ja suojelemaan muita liikunnanopettaja Schultzin ikäviltä aikeilta.

Hän olisi ehkä saanut pysytellä Mustavuoressa ja käydä normaalia koulua ilman erästä ikävää välikohtausta. Liikuntatunnilla oli pelattu jalkapalloa, ja joku vastustajajoukkueesta oli väittänyt liikunnanopettajalle että Bertolt oli pelannut kädellä, joka ei tietenkään ollut totta. Ärtyneen oloinen opettaja oli lähtenyt kulkemaan häntä kohti, ja ahdistus oli oitis vallannut hänen mielensä. Nyt se tekisi minusta selvää, Bertolt muisti ajatelleensa.  
"Hei, mitä tässä oikein tapahtui?" opettaja oli kysynyt ja osoittanut häntä sormellaan. Bertolt ei ollut saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän muisti kuinka avuttomaksi hän oli tuntenut itsensä, siinä kaikkien katseen alla, hänen silmissään liikunnanopettaja oli muuttunut itse Paholaiseksi joka saattaisi hyökätä milloin tahansa. Paniikin vallatessa hän oli tehnyt ainoan asian minkä oli nähnyt tehtäväksi ja puraissut opettajaa käteen.

Sen jälkeen kaikki oli tuntunut usvalta. Hurjasti karjuva ja kiroileva opettajan ääni oli tuntunut siltä kuin se olisi tullut jostain kaukaa. Hän muisti sitä seuranneita tapahtumia jotenkin katkonaisesti, hänen mielessään oli risteillyt elokuvamaisia kohtauksia, vahtimestari ja terveydenhoitaja taluttamassa häntä pois, luokkatovereiden järkyttyneet kasvot kun he olivat painautuneet yhdeksi kasaksi kentän laidalle, rehtorin kanslian ovi. Rehtori Smithin katse oli ollut vakava kun hurjistunut liikunnanopettaja oli selostanut hänelle tapahtumien kulkua tavalla, joka sai Bertoltin vaikuttamaan melkeinpä raivotautiselta koiralta. Kun rehtori käänsi tyynet vaaleansiniset silmänsä Bertoltiin ja kysyi rauhalliseen sävyyn oliko opettaja kertoma totta, eivät sanat taaskaan tulleet hänen suuhunsa. Hän halusi puhua äänestä hänen päässään ja niistä asioista mitä ääni väitti hänelle, mutta jokin salpasi hänen ajatuksiaan.  
"No, puhutko?" rehtori kysyi, edelleen nostamatta ääntään. Bertolt tunsi hien kohoavan otsalleen, hänen katseensa oli jämähtänyt rehtorin pöydällä lojuvaan kynään jossa oli jonkun lehden logo.

Äkkiä ovi paukahti auki ja sisään pyyhälsi äidinkielenopettaja kovalla kiireellä. Bertolt tunsi ahdistuksen kiristävän otettaan. Äidinkielenopettaja oli varmaan kuullut liikuntatunnin tapahtumista joltain oppilaaltaan ja olisi nyt tietysti todella vihainen, koska hänen luokkansa maine oli pilattu. Kukaan, ei kukaan halunnut nähdä tätä opettajaa vihaisena. Nyt varmasti kaikki huoneessa olevat aikuiset haukkuisivat hänet maanrakoon ja lähettäisivät sitten pois silmistään. Hän käänsi katseensa äidinkielenopettaja Ackermaniin, joka ei kuitenkaan hänen yllätyksekseen näyttänyt kovinkaan vihaiselta, ei ainakaan sen enempää kuin tavallisestikaan. Hän asetti kätensä Bertoltin olalle ja sanoi hänelle:  
"Mene sinä hetkeksi aikaa tuohon ulkopuolelle niin minä vähän selvennän asioita." Opettajan katse oli määrätietoinen ja ohjasi Bertoltin rehtorin kanslian eteen istumaan ja palasi sitten sisään sulkien oven perässään.

Minuutit olivat madelleet, oikeastaan hän oli menettänyt kaiken ajantajunsa ja istunut jonkinlaisen ikuisuuden siinä käytävällä. Ketään ei näkynyt, muut olivat kaiketi tunneillaan ja elivät elämäänsä hänestä tietymättöminä. Bertoltin mieleen oli hiipinyt muisto äidistä istumassa keittiön pöydän ääressä lasittunut katse silmissään. Oliko äiti mahdollisesti tuntenut tätä samaa ahdistusta päivästä toiseen? Hän luuli olevansa valmis jo suremaan, mutta tuntemukset olivat sekoittuneet omituiseksi puuroksi hänen mielessään. Lopulta rehtorin kanslian ovi oli avautunut, liikunnanopettaja ja vahtimestari olivat lähteneet omille teilleen mutta terveydenhoitaja ja äidinkielenopettaja tulivat hänen luokseen. Terveydenhoitajan kasvoilla oli rohkaiseva hymy.  
"Sinun on parempi lähteä tältä päivältä kotiin. Rehtori lupasi soittaa isällesi", hän sanoi lempeästi ja Bertolt nyökkäsi. Hän vilkaisi äidinkielenopettajaan joka pienellä eleellä viittasi häntä nousemaan.  
"Mennään ensiksi puhumaan vähän luokkatovereillesi", tämä totesi viileästi ja lähti kulkemaan käytävää pitkin. Bertolt tulkitsi sen kehotukseksi seurata.

Matkalla kohti ruotsinluokkaa Bertolt mittaili katseellaan äidinkielenopettajan selkää. Hän oli viime kesänä kokenut ensimmäisen kasvupyrähdyksen ja oli jo mennyt lyhyestä opettajasta monella sentillä ohi. Äskeinen tapahtuma rehtorin kansliassa oli osoittanut, että vaikka opettaja ei ollutkaan mikään universumin mukavin mies niin ainakin hän oli järkevä ja oikeudenmukainen. Hänelle voisi hyvinkin kertoa äänestä päässä, Bertolt muisti miettineensä silloin. He olivat saapuneet ruotsinluokkaan keskelle deklinaatioharjoituksia ja kaikki oppilaat olivat kääntyneet tuijottamaan heitä kahta, Bertolt ei koskaan muista olleensa niin suuren huomion kohteena. Häntä oli ahdistanut edelleen mutta muistikuvat olivat noilta hetkiltä jo kirkkaampia, opettaja oli mennyt luokan eteen ja selittänyt että heidän luokkatoverinsa oli hieman huonossa kunnossa, että sellaista saattoi sattua kenelle tahansa ja että olisi parempi jos Bertoltia ei ahdisteltaisi asiasta. Bertolt oli silmäillyt ihmismeren lomasta Annieta ja Reineriä, heidän mietteliäiksi syöpyneitä kasvojaan.

Kolmen päivän päästä hänet oli viety psykiatrin vastaanotolle ja sen jälkeen hänet oli lähetetty mielenterveyspotilaiden koulukotiin. Hänen isänsä oli jaksanut huonosti äidin lähdön jälkeen ja kaikki olivat nähneet parhaaksi, että Bertolt asuisi poissa kotoa jonkin aikaa. Vuodet olivat sekoittuneet tapaamisiksi kaikenlaisten lääkärien ja psykoterapeuttien kanssa, siivekkäiksi ihmisiksi huoneen nurkissa. Hän tiesi olevansa onnekas, että hän sai asua niin lähellä kotipaikkakuntaansa – siitäkin huolimatta, ettei hänelle tärkeillä ihmisillä ollut useinkaan aikaa tulla häntä katsomaan, ei edes isällä. Hän kurkisteli ihmisiä pihalla verhojen välistä ja odotti näkevänsä kaksi tuttua mopoa. Ensi syksynä Reiner ja Annie menisivät lukioon, joka söisi heidän aikaansa entistä enemmän ja he kävisivät täällä yhä harvemmin. He kasvaisivat ja elämä veisi heidät mukanaan, juurikin se Elämä joka oli tuolla jossain. Täällä ei ollut mitään ja Bertolt oli vankina kaiken sen tyhjyyden ja elottomuuden keskellä. Muutkin täällä olivat samanlaisia, vaitonaisia ja lasikatseisia tai sitten raivohulluja. _Skitsofreniasta ei voi parantua,_ hän muisti lääkärin vakavat sanat. Hyvällä tuurilla hänet päästettäisiin joskus avohoitoon, mutta sitä ennen hänen olisi lakattava näkemästä harhoja.

Lopulta he tulivat, tukat kypärän pidosta sekaisin ja kasvoillaan tyyni ilme, eihän tämä ollut järin mukava paikka kenellekään. Reinerillä oli mukanaan tiikerijäätelöä, sillä hän tiesi sen olevan ystävänsä mieliherkku. Bertolt tunsi mielensä vajonneen jonnekin ajatusten syövereihin, hän jaksoi vaivoin kääntää päätään oven käydessä.  
"Moi", hän mumisi ja antoi katseensa valahtaa kaksikosta kohti lattiaa.  
"Moi vaan", Reiner vastasi ja käveli huoneen läpi toisessa päässä oleville penkeille.  
"Mitä kuuluu?" Pojan ääni tuntui kuuluvan jostain kaukaa. Se kuulosti vähän vieraaltakin. Ehkä hänellä oli tulossa äänenmurros? Bertolt nosti katseensa Reineriin ja ihan hetken aikaa tämän paikalla ei enää istunutkaan nuori poika vaan aikuinen mies, sellainen jolla ei ollut enää aikaa säälittäville ystäville.  
"Onko niitä ääniä taas kuulunut?" tämä kysyi sitten, ja Bertolt ei tiennyt mitä vastata. Kuuluiko niitä? Mikä oli todellista ja mikä ei? _Hekin jättävät sinut jonakin päivänä._  
"..." Hän tuijotti Annieta ja Reineriä, he katsoivat takaisin silmät levällään, hän toivoi että katse olisi voinut kertoa heille sen mihin sanat eivät kyenneet.

"Bertolt, tiedät kai että me ollaan sun tukenasi kyllä", Annie sanoi ja ojensi kätensä silittämään ystävänsä polvea. Mutta Bertoltin sisällään kuohui, se levottomuus oli jotain toista kuin heidän elämänsä, se oli sitä mikä oli saanut äidin kääntämään selkänsä menneelle, tai ehkä kaikki olivat jo kääntäneet selkänsä hänelle ja äidillä ei ollut enää muuta vaihtoehtoa. _Vain kuollut tarhakettu on vapaa,_ oli äiti kirjaillut liinaan ja haaveillut jonain päivänä lentävänsä pois mielen häkistä.


	5. V. Tulevaisuus

Aamuisin Mustavuori oli kuin kuollut. Terveydenhoitaja Petra Ral oli yleensä ensimmäinen henkilö joka saapui koululle ja sai tavata koulun pihan kasteisessa hiljaisuudessa. Syy oli aikataulullinen: jos hän ottaisi myöhemmän junan asuinkaupungistaan niin hän tulisi töihinkin myöhässä. Häneltä oltiin moneen kertaan kysytty, miksei hän vain suosiolla muuttanut Mustavuoreen, olihan se hänen kotikaupunkinsa ja muutenkin asuminen olisi halvempaa pikkukaupungissa. Kysymykset saivat Petran levottomaksi, sillä hän ei aivan itsekään osannut vastata, miksi oli jäänyt asumaan Mustavuoren viereiseen suurempaan kaupunkiin, jossa oli suorittanut opintonsakin. Ehkä hän halusi sillä tavoin olla myöntämättä itselleen, että oli pettänyt nuoruuden unelmansa elämästä jossain hohdokkaammassa paikassa kuin ummehtunut Mustavuori.

"Sinä olet vielä nuori", sanoi Petran isoisä joka kerta kun he tapasivat, joka oli hävettävän harvoin. Niin, mitä oli kaksikymmentäkahdeksan vuotta lähes kahdeksankymmentäkesäiselle? Mutta katsoessaan koulun käytävällä kulkevia oppilaita, vielä nupuillaan olevia, itsestään epävarmoja ihmisenalkuja, hän tiesi sydämensä sopukoilla, että viisitoistavuotiaan silmissä hän oli jo vanha. Aikuinen. Se sana maistui kitkerältä suussa, kahvilta ja velvollisuuksilta. Junan penkit tuntuivat äkkiä aavistuksen kovemmilta, niin kuin tämä koko ympäröivä maailmakin. Petran isä oli aina toivonut hänestä lääkäriä, mutta hän oli jo nuorena tiennyt, ettei hänen luonteenlujuutensa tahi aivonsa riittäneet sellaiseen haasteeseen.

Hän muisteli erästä ystävätärtään, jonka kanssa oli nuorena tyttönä tehnyt suuria suunnitelmia. Siitä kuinka heistä tulisi menestyneitä ja kuinka he matkustelisivat ympäri maailmaa. Tämä ystävätär oli sittemmin asunut Amsterdamissa ja Torontossa, mennyt naimisiin ja menestynyt muutenkin elämässään hyvin. Petra asui edelleen raihnaisessa kaupungin vuokrayksiössä ja teki työtä josta ei liiemmin nauttinut. Elämä ei kohtele ihmisiä tasapuolisesti, hän muisti toistelleensa itselleen lukiessaan kyseisen ystävättären Facebook-päivityksiä iltamyöhillä ja murehtiessaan seuraavan päivän työvuoroa. Ei sillä, etteivätkö hänenkin asiansa voisi olla huonommin. Oli sentään katto pään päällä, rakastava perhe ja katras ystäviä. Eikä töissäkään kovin kamalaa ollut, ainakaan silloin kun ei tarvinnut tehdä terveystarkastuksia.

Eräs Petran opiskelutovereista oli sairaanhoitajaksi valmistuttuaan lähtenyt jonnekin päin Intiaa auttamaan köyhiä ihmisiä. Petra tiesi ettei hänestä saataisi koskaan tuollaista suurta hyväntekijää. Mutta ehkä, kenties hänenkin työssään olisi mahdollista auttaa edes yksi ihminen kohti parempaa elämää. Hänen mieleensä tuli tapaus kahden vuoden takaa, jolloin eräs seitsemäsluokkalainen poika oli vajonnut psykoosiin koulussa. Arka ja hiljainen poika oli jäänyt opettajilta huomaamatta siihen asti, kun hän oli iskenyt hampaansa liikunnanopettaja Schultzin käteen. Poikarukka oli jouduttu siirtämään tuota pikaa läheiseen koulukotiin, sillä mahdollisesti aggressiivista oppilasta ei voitu pitää Mustavuoren yläkoulussa. Hänen mieleensä oli syöpynyt pojan melankolinen katse – hänkin oli yksi tämän kulttuurin ja yhteiskunnan uhreista, jonka kohdalla mielenterveys oli pettänyt ennen kuin kukaan oli huomannut. Petra ei voinut sille mitään että hän koki tapauksen eräänlaisena henkilökohtaisena epäonnistumisena, vaikka kukapa häntä olisi voinut syyttää kun poika oli ollut niin hiljainenkin.

Petra nousi pois Mustavuoren juna-asemalla, joka koostui pääasiallisesti kylteistä. Hiekka rahisi saappaiden alla hänen vaeltaessaan kahden kilometrin matkan koululle. Vastaan ei tullut melkeinpä ketään, utuinen ja pimeä kaupunki sulki hänet alakuloiseen syliinsä kuin äiti lapsensa. Harmaat toimistorakennukset ja omakotitalojen siistityt pihat, joilta syksy oli näivettänyt kukat, ylikasvanut kylänpahanen joka ei osannut päättää ollako esikaupunki vai ei. Citymarket oli ainoa paikka josta saattoi ostaa wasabi-tahnaa ja jos halusi pukeutua paremmalla maulla kuin muut, oli pakko ostaa vaatteensa paikallisen vaateyrityksen tehtaanmyymälästä eikä siltikään esiintynyt edukseen. Petra tuijotti kahdensadan euron nahkasaappaitaan, jotka oli ostanut valmistujaismatkaltaan Italiasta pari vuotta sitten. Niiden korkolaput oli täytynyt vaihtaa ainakin miljoona kertaa, koska Mustavuoren kaduista ei pidetty hyvää huolta ja muutenkin jossain kohtaa oli pakko mennä hiekkatielle.

Punainen tiilikoulu nousi edessäpäin ja Petra siristeli silmiään nähdäkseen auringon ensisäteiden pilkistävän koulun takaa. Enää pari kuukautta, sitten päivät alkaisivat taas hiljalleen pidentyä. Sekin oli tulevaisuutta. Hänen askeleensa pysähtyivät äkisti. Petran iässä sai osakseen paljon kysymyksiä: _Milloin aiot mennä naimisiin? Mites ne lapset? Oletko suunnitellut vaihtavasi työpaikkaa?_ Kysymykset käsittelivät tulevaisuutta, hänen tulevaisuuttaan, mutta kohta se ei ollutkaan enää tulevaa vaan jotain joka oli tässä ja nyt. Hänen ohitseen suhahti pyörällään joku koulun oppilas, huolettomasti ja kypärättä. Oli helppoa olla kolmetoista tai neljätoista, heille tulevaisuus todella oli avoin. Mutta nainen joka täytti alle kahden vuoden päästä kolmekymmentä ei ollut enää nuori eikä voinut enää valita vapaasti.

Toisinaan Petran valtasi pelko että hänen tulevaisuutensa oli tosiaankin Mustavuori autioine katuineen. Joinakin päivänä hän silmäili rehtorin kansliaa yritti kerätä rohkeutta kävelläkseen sinne ja ilmoittaakseen lopputilistä. Mikä häntä täällä edes pidätteli? Ehkä hänen oma rohkeuden puutteensa. Hän katsahti toista ohitse ajavaa pyörää, ajava nuorimies yritti pitää ryhtinsä suorana ja hänen takanaan istuva poika oli laskenut unisen poskensa tämän selkää vasten. Polkeva poika hyräili jotain, ja Petra jäi tuijottamaan heidän peräänsä. Ja toisaalta. Olisiko elämä oikeasti sen ihmeellisempää kaupungeissa, jotka eivät nukkuneet?

Päästyään vihdoin sisälle kouluun Petra huomasi yllätyksekseen, ettei ollutkaan ensimmäinen joka saapui töihin. Äidinkielenopettaja Ackerman leikki Audinsa avaimilla opettajanhuoneessa ja näytti siltä että oli saanut taas kerran liian vähän unta. He nyökkäsivät toisilleen. Petra harkitsi hetken kysyvänsä tältä, miksi tämä oli muuttanut pääkaupunkiseudulta Mustavuoreen ja oliko hän katunut päätöstään, mutta totesi kysymyksen liian henkilökohtaiseksi ja meni sitten menojaan omaan kansliaansa.


End file.
